warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ForestClan's Fall
Blurb Once there were four Clans; ShadeClan, BreezeClan, StreamClan, and BarkClan. They had lived in peace for moons upon moons. But one day a series of dreadful events ravaged the Clans, killing most cats in each Clan. Some cats were captured by twolegs, others killed or forced to suffer. The remaining cats decided to come together to form one Clan: ForestClan. But can these cats get along and follow the warrior code as it once was? Or will they have to form their own rules to survive? Allegiances ForestClan Leader: Fallingstar- Gray-and-white tom Deputy: Pineshadow- Dark brown tom ShadeClan Remnants Frostwhisker- White she-cat with gray paws, ears, and blue eyes Icetail- Pale gray tom with a white tail and blue eyes Shadowstripe- Dark gray tabby tom Beeflight- Pale tabby she-cat with Apprentice: Fallowpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Redsky- Dark ginger tom with green eyes BreezeClan Remnants Tallflower- Long-legged black-and-white she-cat, due with Buzzardfeather's kits Buzzardfeather- Large battle-scarred brown tabby tom Apprentice: Swiftpaw- Black tom with white paws Grasscloud- Long-furred gray tom (BreezeClan's medicine cat) StreamClan Remnants Splashberry- Silver tabby she-cat, mother to Pebblekit (small silver tabby she-kit), Cinderkit (smoky gray she-kit), and Darkkit (dark gray tabby tom) Loudsplash- Black-and-white tom with blue eyes Reedheart- Small black tom (StreamClan's medicine cat) Minnowstream- Small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes BarkClan Remnants Stormfall- Dark gray tom Ashfire- Smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes Lionclaw- Powerful golden-furred tom Poppyheart- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Yarrowberry- Yellow she-cat Others Badger- Powerful black-and-white tom Opal- Brown tabby tom Flora- Tortoiseshell she-cat Mint- Gray tabby she-cat = Cats Outside the Clans Marsh- Black-and-white tom Onionpaw- Silver tabby tom with green eyes Olivepaw- Black-and-white she-cat Asher- Black tom Curry- Golden tabby tom Flightwing- Silver-furred tom Prologue Fallingstar always thought it was laughable, really, that his name was so fitting for what had come to happen to the Clans. They had fallen. He wasn't sure why, exactly, but it seemed to be the will of StarClan. Now he was the only leader of all the Clans left, and he had gathered them all together to live in what was once home to BarkClan only. His Clan... He gazed around at his Clanmates, only a few from his original Clan. It felt so...broken. Sure, there was a great number of cats and he knew she should be thankful that so many had survived the tragic events that had killed so many, but he still missed every BarkClan cat who wasn't there. Now it was time for him to choose his deputy. The cat who would be deputy of remnants from every Clan. Deputy of ForestClan. Yet something felt...wrong about choosing a deputy. His last deputy had been a she-cat named Swanfeather. She had not only been one of the smartest and most loyal cats he'd known, but he had also been his caring mate. Now that she was gone it felt wrong to choose a cat in her place. But he had no choice. He must follow the warrior code. I'll choose Pineshadow. ''Fallingstar decided. The dark brown tom had been his friend since he was an apprentice, although he had been a ShadeClan cat. But he guessed it would be good to not show favoritism toward his own former Clanmates. He wanted to start a peaceful Clan. Yet...something pulled at his chest. Swanfeather had only been dead for a short time... ''Whatever. ''He thought bitterly. ''I've broken the warrior code by not choosing a deputy soon enough. It is time to choose another. '' Chapter 1 Poppyheart twitched her ear in surprise as she looked at Lionclaw. "You want me to be your ''mate?" ''She gasped, her eyes wide with astonishment. She could hardly believe her ears. Lionclaw shuffled his paws. "Well...yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "I...I've been thinking about it quite a bit. I think you're very sweet and kind. You seem to be the perfect cat to have by my side." His voice was warm and smooth. "But...but Doveflight's only been dead less than a quarter moon!" Poppyheart exclaimed, staring at the tom. "You haven't even given yourself time to grieve." Doveflight had been Lionclaw's previous mate, and had died at the claws of a badger. "I...I'm not sure if it's good for you to take a mate so soon, Lionclaw." Lionclaw gave her an accusing look. His fur bristled. "Do you think I should live my whole life alone?" He grunted. "I never said that!" Poppyheart sighed, exasperated. ''Ugh. Toms. They can be so annoying! ''"Just...it's healthier to wait. That's all." Lionclaw shrugged. "Whatever. If you just want to be friends that's fine by me." He said, sweeping his tail over the ground. Poppyheart gazed at him. While it had been true that she had liked him for some time she also wanted what was best for him. "Just for now." She meowed. "I just...think it would be wiser to wait until you're ready, that's all." Lionclaw turned away without saying anymore and went to leave the camp. As he left, Minnowstream passed him on his way out. The former StreamClan cat gave him a startled look as he brushed past her and looked around the clearing. When she saw that Poppyheart was watching she bounded over to her. "What's with Lionclaw?" Minnowstream asked, whisking her tail. Poppyheart sighed and settled down, tucking her paws underneath her chest. "He asked me to be his mate. I...I do like him but Doveflight just died. I think it would be unwise for him to choose a mate so soon." Minnowstream nodded thoughtfully, sitting down in front of Poppyheart. "I guess. But maybe it would help Lionclaw as well. I'm sure he misses her every day." Poppyheart wished she could agree with the silver tabby she-cat, but she still couldn't believe that any cat could move on from someone they truly loved so fast. Doveflight had been one of Poppyheart's friends. She couldn't imagine any cat replacing her so soon. "I don't think I've accepted her loss myself." Poppyheart admitted, looking down at her paws. "She...she was a good cat." Minnowstream brushed her tail gently across Poppyheart's shoulder, her gaze warm with sympathy. "Yes. She was. I remember when she helped me one time when she was a new warrior and just an apprentice. I had accidentally crossed the border and was scared I'd be caught and accused of trying to steal prey." Minnowstream's whiskers twitched. "Doveflight found me. She was out hunting by herself. She guided me back to the border and wasn't even mad that I had crossed. She knew there was a border patrol nearby so she escorted me to a spot where it was safe." Poppyheart nodded and let out a longing sigh. Doveflight had also been the littermate of Swanfeather, the former deputy of BarkClan. ''We've lost so many cats. ''Poppyheart thought as she and Minnowstream sat in silence for a bit. ''Yet we've merged as one now and vowed to grow strong together. I hope ForestClan won't suffer the same fate as all the other Clans... Chapter 2 "Poppyheart!" A familiar voice called through the darkness. Poppyheart was standing in an unfamiliar part of the forest, a cold breeze ruffling her fur. She inhaled sharply and jerked her head toward the familiar voice. "Rowanbranch?" She cried back into the darkness. Rowanbranch was the name of her littermate. She ran in the direction of the voice, which continued to call out to her. "I'm almost there, brother! H...hold on!" She wailed. Something suddenly snatched one of her paws, tripping her and sending her sprawling over the grass. ... "Poppyheart! Are you alright?" Asked an anxious voice. Opening her eyes, Poppyheart realized that she was lying in the pitch comfortable dark of the warriors den. Loudsplash, a new Clanmate and a former member of StreamClan was sitting over her with a worried look on his face, which Poppyheart had to narrow her eyes to see in the darkness. "I'm fine." Poppyheart replied, feeling confused as she woke up. She blinked at the black-and-white tom in confusion. "Why do you ask?" Loudsplash blinked at her in the darkness, his tail twitching. "You were crying out something in your sleep." He replied softly. "Is something wrong? Were you having a bad dream?" He asked worriedly. Poppyheart nodded and glanced around the den. She wasn't really sure she wanted to have any other cat overhear her dream. It was too personal to her. "Yes." She breathed. Loudsplash moved a bit closer to her as though studying her for any signs of injuries, though obviously she wasn't injured physically in any way. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked, his voice a low whisper. Poppyheart gave him a grateful glance. "That would be good." She murmured. The two cats got up and slipped out of the den as quietly as they could. Ashfire, one of Poppyheart's original Clanmates from BarkClan was standing guard at the camp entrance with his ears perked. He gave Poppyheart and Loudsplash a respectful nod as they padded past, thankfully not asking why they were leaving. Loudsplash walked along a few steps in front of Poppyheart as though he was guiding her through the forest. Poppyheart let him, not sure if she knew where she wanted to walk herself. She just wanted to get thoughts of her brother out of her mind. He had been Swanfeather's apprentice and had gone missing only a moon before her death. There had been too many losses that moon... "Are you feeling alright? Whatever you were dreaming about must've been pretty bad." Loudsplash commented, stopping to look over his shoulder at Poppyheart. She flicked her tail and went to stand beside him. "It was what it was." She said stiffly. She still wasn't sure how she felt being around cats that used to be of rival Clans. But they aren't of rival Clans anymore. ''Poppyheart thought, annoyed with herself for how she still thought of them. ''They're just as much as my Clanmates as any BarkClan cat. "I've been having bad dreams myself." Loudsplash confessed to Poppyheart's surprised. The two were standing completely still now, gazing into the darkness of the woods. "Really?" Poppyheart asked. Loudsplash nodded. "Yes. I still have dreams about my father, Nightstone." His tail dropped and he looked at his paws. "When he was taken by twolegs...I...I was there." He gazed at Poppyheart with sadness in his blue eyes. "And I have nightmares that the same thing will happen to Reedheart." Poppyheart nodded understandingly. Reedheart had been StreamClan's medicine cat and was now a medicine cat to ForestClan. He was also Loudsplash's brother. "We'll try our best to protect your brother." She promised the former StreamClan tom gently. Loudsplash started to pace, his tail lashing. Anger flashed through his blue eyes. "It isn't fair!" He cried, glaring up at the starry sky, his black fur bristling. "Why did StarClan allow all that nonsense to happen to the Clans? All we ever did was try to follow their code!" Poppyheart sighed and sat down heavily. She felt the same. Every Clan had suffered so many unimaginable losses. It really was dreadfully unfair. "I don't know." She said darkly. "But it isn't good. I..." She swallowed, realizing it was wrong to fully blame their warrior ancestors. She had heard that they couldn't control everything. "I think they might not have any control over some things." She admitted reluctantly. Loudsplash snorted and twitched the tip of his tail. "Then what's their point of existing and interfering with the Clans?" He grunted. He brushed past Poppyheart and started walking in the direction they had come from. "I think I'm ready to go back now." Loudsplash glanced over his shoulder at her. "You?" She nodded with a sigh and followed her sleek-furred Clanmate back to ForestClan camp. Chapter 3 Poppyheart followed Beeflight a former ShadeClan cat, and Tallflower, a former BreezeClan cat through the woods as they returned from a hunting patrol. Poppyheart was the only cat in the patrol who had caught any prey, though Beeflight had come close to catching a squirrel before stepping on a branch. Poppyheart had caught a plump vole near a small stream. Beeflight looked upset. Her tail lashed back and forth as she marched along back to camp. Tallflower just looked sad, her tail dragging along the leafy ground. "Cheer up." Poppyheart, who had been leading the patrol, meowed softly to her Clanmates, stopping to set down her catch so she could speak. "Every cat misses prey sometimes. Besides, you're still new to hunting in this part of the woods." Each Clan had moved into what had once been BarkClan territory, as it was the only territory that seemed somewhat safe, despite the fact that much of it had been taken over by twolegs. "I know." Tallflower sighed. "It's just...well, I should be used to hunting here by now. It's been over a moon." "Yeah." Beeflight growled, lashing her tail. "I should be able to navigate my own territory and catch prey for my Clanmates! It doesn't feel right not ever catching anything and still taking prey for myself." She scowled. "ShadeClan territory was much more easy to hunt on than this woodland." Poppyheart glanced sympathetically at each she-cat. She was lucky she didn't have to go through the trouble of learning how to hunt on another type of territory. "I'm sorry." She meowed. "I know how hard it is for you to have to move from one territory to another Clan's old territory, which is completely different from where you've lived your whole life." She swished her tail. "Would you like me to give you hunting lessons?" Tallflower's ears pricked. "Sure!" She chirped happily. "That would be wonderful!" Beeflight frowned. "But we're not apprentices anymore." She pointed out, her tail tip twitching. "I know." Poppyheart meowed. "But this is new territory for you. If I'd had to go to, say, MoorClan territory and start fresh there I wouldn't have minded someone teaching me how to hunt." Tallflower nodded, glancing at Beeflight. "She has a point. We'll learn faster if we accept her help." "I guess..." Beeflight said reluctantly. Poppyheart knew Beeflight was a more stubborn she-cat who was having a lot of trouble adjusting to life in a merged Clan. She didn't blame the she-cat and was glad that she at least wanted to learn how to live in the dense forest. "Great!" Poppyheart purred. "When would you like to start?" She picked her catch up and continued to lead the hunting patrol back toward the camp. "I'm going for a walk with Pineshadow, so not today." Beeflight replied quickly. "I can start whenever." Tallflower said breezily. "I have nothing much to do, other than help out around the camp." She paused for a moment, then meowed thoughtfully. "Should I ask some of the others who weren't born here if they want to join? I'm sure they would love to learn." "Of course!" Poppyheart purred. "That would be wonderful, actually. Maybe we should start tomorrow before dawn." ... (More coming soon!)Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (xxravenshadexx)